Isobel Garcia
by asyalynnflowers
Summary: Garcia's cousin comes to the BAU to help the team. The agents learn she is quite familiar with a certain resident genius on the team.


Spencer Reid sat the BAU typing away on his laptop a huge smile plastered on his face. The elevator opens and in walks Garcia, JJ, Morgan, and Rossi, he waves to them then goes back to his laptop.

"Hey Pretty Boy, what are you up to?" Morgan questions sitting on Reid's desk, Reid glances up at Morgan shrugging.

"Paperwork." He mumbles, Morgan nods glancing at the others, Hotch comes down the stairs from his office, a girl with long strait red hair following after him, her short mini skirt swishing as she walked, her halter top rising as she made her way down the stairs, she had on knee high black leather boots with six inch heels, which clicked on the stairs. Hotch turned and looked at her.

"Why didn't you wait?" He asks looking at her, she grins at the question then slides past him perching herself on a desk smirking at the agents. "Team this is Isobel Garcia; she is Garcia's cousin. But for this case she is Lily Waters, an exotic dancer at Sugar Plum Lips. She is here to help the team." Morgan looks at her grinning his eyes grazing over body. She winks at him.

"You Mr. Morgan are the type of boy my mother told me to stay away from." She purrs winking suggestively at him. Garcia raises her eyes at the girl. Reid tenses looking over the leggy red head.

"How is she going to help us?" Reid looks at the others then to Hotch. Isobel looks at Reid narrowing her emerald eyes, they flash with anger.

"I am a trained undercover agent Dr. Reid" She snaps then flips her hair smirking at the group. Garcia sighs rubbing her temples.

"Baby girl you never said you had a cousin?" Garcia glances at the team.

"I didn't know either actually until quite recently." She smiles softly but continues. "I would like you to meet Isobel Garcia, my uncle's youngest child, she has been trained by the CIA, top of her division. We needed her with this new case." She clicks on the screen showing twelve exotic dancers with their throats ripped open. "At first they assumed it was just a sexual encounters gone wrong but when eleven more girls were killed and dumped in the same area for the past two weeks they knew something was wrong."

"That is almost a killing every day for two weeks." Reid pipes up, Isobel looks at him from under her lashes, causing Reid's eyes to widen, making him blush, he looks down squirming in his seat Morgan bumps his arm grinning at him cheekily.

"I think Reid should go undercover." Isobel muses looking him over then grins standing up walking around his chair. "He has really amazing cheekbones, and lashes to die for, I bet your wife or girlfriend just adores you." She runs a finger down his cheek smiling. He looks at her his face heating up.

"I don't have a girlfriend or a wife…" he stammers, Isobel grins then grabs a bag.

"Settled then, he is going to be a drag girl. This way I am not alone undercover." She drags him from the room. Morgan busts out laughing.

"Okay baby girl she is definitely your cousin." They all nod agreeing laughing after the two agents. Unbeknownst to them the two agents in question knew more about each other than they were letting on.

In the bathroom

Reid has Isobel pressed against the wall kissing her hungrily tugging at her shirt, she reaches back behind her unhooking her bra pulling her shirt and bra off, Reid dips his head down to her chest sucking on her nipple grinding his hips up into her, she moans arching her chest grasping at his hair.

"Oh god Reid yes!" he chuckles pulling back some, he nibbles her earlobe.

"Be quiet Iz, or else they will come looking for us." He tugs down her undies then rips them from her legs rubbing her dripping folds. "Fuck you are drenched." She lets out a whine.

"Doctor Reid when you cuss it drives me insane."

She reaches between them cupping his crotch rubbing him through his pants, he groans as she unbuckles his pants then tugs them down, Reid kicks them away picking her up she wraps his legs around his waist sliding into her. Isobel lets out a throaty moan digging her nails into Reid's back. Reid grunts then slowly thrusts into her slowly, building friction. They grind suck, nip and bite at each other as Reid continues to thrust into her, she starts to bounce up down with each of his thrusts meeting him thrust for thrust. Isobel moans panting out his name in a mantra, when Reid is near his release he picks up the pace thrusting even harder, he watches in satisfaction as her boobs bounce up and down, he catches one in his mouth sucking on her nipple, she screams out his name her walls clamping down on him, he mumbles her name releasing his seed into her, he pants leaning against the wall breathing heavily then slowly sets her down rubbing his hands up and down her hips then kisses her sweetly. He pulls back then getting a wet towel wiping them down getting themselves all cleaned up. She brushes her hair with her fingers hoping to tame the wild mass of hair. She fixes her make up then grins at him.

"So I still can't tell them we are dating?" she says sweetly running a hand down his chest circling the other arm around his neck, he smiles down at her.

"Not yet, I want to surprise them, maybe after the case this week." She nods pulling on her outfit then grins evilly at him pulling out a wig and dress.

"We still have to dress you in drag." He sighs but sits on the sink letting her apply the makeup and wig. He slips on the dress and heels then pouts.

"Is this some sick lesbian dream of yours?" she laughs shaking her head helping him make it look like he had boobs.

"Trust me Spencer, I have no need to look anywhere but at you because you please me just fine." She purrs kissing his ear, he swallows nodding then smiles posing in the mirror. "Damn Spencer you can pass as a girl." He looks at her grinning. His now blond hair framed his face, making his cheek bones look sculpted, the red lipstick on his lips made his lips look fuller more defined. The dress framed his natural curves perfectly, his "breasts" looked amazing in the halter part of the dress. He had a smoky eye shadow making his eyes pop. Isobel swallowed her eyes darkening.

"Thanks I think?" he says noticing her eyes, it took all of his will not to fuck her senseless again, they walk out of the bathroom grinning like mad people at the shocked looks on everyone's face. Garcia whistled and Morgan looked shocked.

"Damn pretty boy, you look smoking, I would do you." Morgan teases, Isobel looks at Morgan raising an eyebrow at him then shakes her head. Urging herself not to slap that smug smirk off the older man's attractive face. She may have Spence and love him deeply, it didn't mean she didn't notice that of which was Derek Morgan. Of course she also wouldn't give him the time or day because no one could replace her Spencer Reid.

"Alright let's just get to work." Isobel nearly snaps then stalks off, everyone shrugs at her behavior then gets to work on preparing to leave for the case.

"Wheels up in thirty." Hotch yells at the team.

"Who knew our resident Genius was hiding all that under his clothes." Morgan teased as they boarded the plane.

"Shut up Morgan, or I will gladly dress you up as a drag too." Isobel threatens sitting down beside Reid. This sent JJ and Garcia into a fit of giggles.

Later after the case was solved…

Reid grabbed his go bag watching Morgan eye fuck Isobel, who of course paid no mind to the older agent.

"Morgan, I think Isobel would probably appreciate you not looking up her skirt." JJ says grinning as they sit on the plane. Iz looked up from the book she was reading looking at Morgan grinning.

"Chocolate God are you wanting action from me?" she purrs grinning like a mad woman when Morgan smirks at her.

"No Baby Doll I don't think you can handle it." She lets out a laugh throwing her head back then leans forward grinning at him.

"Derek Morgan I can handle lots of things, thing you don't even want to imagine, but I can." He looks her over grinning.

"Can we just let it all go?" Reid pipes up looking at his lover, she smiles sweetly then nods standing up.

"Want some more coffee Pretty Boy?" she whispers in his ear huskily, Morgan raises his eyebrow at Reid's blush.

"Hey, he's my Pretty Boy!" Isobel laughs at Morgan turning to go get Reid his coffee.

"Mine now Mr. Morgan." Reid blushes a brighter red looking down at his shoes. Hotch finds his paper work a lot more interesting than the fighting trio. JJ laughs looking at her phone, Rossi reads over some files a smile on his face. Garcia is typing away on her laptop watching the trio of bickering people

"What is it Spence, don't want any girls sliding down your pole?" Garcia pipes up. The whole team looks at her then busts out laughing. Reid looks mortified looking to Isobel who has an evil grin on her face.

"I would slide down your pole." Reid grins at her sitting up leaning closer toward her.

"Well then Baby Doll better grease it up first." Morgan's mouth falls open in shock.

"Oh Sweetheart I'll be sure to get right on that." She purrs seductively.

"You have such a pretty mouth, but I know what else it could be used for."

"I can't wait to wrap my lips around it." Hotch clears his throat his face flushed.

"Alright that's enough you two, I get that you are still in character but that is enough, if you guys are needing to do that then go to the back part of the plane."

JJ, Morgan, and Garcia grin at the pair. Rossi just stares at them mouth open.

"Kid where did you learn those lines?" Reid tears his eyes away from his lover looking over at the group.

"Um Isobel taught me some of them while she was dressing me up for the case." He croaks out clearing his throat looking at Isobel his eyes pitch black. She grins at him then leans her lips almost pressed to his.

"Doctor I think you need help with a problem down south."

"I do; why don't you give it mouth to mouth?" She grins licking his bottom lip slowly.

"With pleasure doctor."

"Alright that's enough!"

Isobel didn't listen she pressed her lips to Reid's straddling his lap grinding herself on him. Reid stands up carrying her to the bathroom holding her hips.

"Be out later!" Reid yells

"Are they going to?" a loud moan came from the bathroom.

"Yes Morgan they are…" Garcia starts laughing then sticks her headphones in.

"I'm surprised you didn't catch on sooner guys, they've been dating for over a year now." Her smug smile irks Morgan but he shrugs pulling his headphones out sticking them in to cover up the sounds from the bathroom. His pout shocked everyone, they could tell he wanted to be the one to win the girl over.

Awhile later…

Reid and Isobel emerged from the bathroom, Isobel's hair was wild and tied up in a messy bun.

"I am so sorry guys…" Reid starts but Hotch hushes him.

"Don't worry about it Reid, just know you could get suspended next time." Reid nods dejectedly a pout on his lips. "As for you Isobel, we want you to join the team you would make a great asset to this team." She beams proudly at Hotch.

"Yes of course I will."

The team finally settled down for the rest of the flight. Hotch read over the files that needed to be worked out when they got back to Quantico. Rossi read a book glancing over at the young couple every now and then. JJ sat texting her husband her body flush from having to endure listening to the couple across from her having sex. Garcia was dozing slightly in the chair across from Morgan a smile playing on her lips. Morgan was looking at the couple a glower on his face. Spencer was laying on his side holding Isobel who was pressed up against him sleeping slightly. Just looking at them you could see the love they have for one another, Morgan smiles finally then lays his head back attempting to catch some sleep before they landed.

 **End**


End file.
